torontofandomcom-20200213-history
August 2005 Events
Mon Aug 1, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - TBC Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Tue Aug 2, 8:30 - 11pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Cabaret (1972) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed August 3, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Angelica Di Castro Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 3 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - E3 .TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 3, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Eliana Cuevas Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed Aug 3, 9pm: Free Flicks - Bride and Prejudice Harbourfront. FREE *Aug 3 - 7: Masala! Mehndi! Masti!: An Explosive South Asian Arts Festival Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs Aug 4 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Sophisticated Swing Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 4, 7 pm:Anne-Julie Caron, marimba virtuosaToronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Aug 5, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk eaturing Emma-Lee Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 5 - 7: Taste of the Danforth FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 6, 7, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 6 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Swansea: The Country in the City Bloor St. W., E. of Runnymede Rd. - No Frills parking lot (E, end) 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 7 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Between the Bridge and the Brewery: Trinity Bellwoods Neighbourhood NW. corner Queen St. W. and Gorevale Ave., 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 7, 4 pm: The Madawaska Quartet -- Faces of the String Quartet, IIIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tue Aug 9, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Grease (1978) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed August 10, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Jevon Rudder & Marshall Dane Duo Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 10 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - To be announced. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 10, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring The Jazz Daddys Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Wed Aug 10, 9pm: Free Flicks - The Bourne Identity Harbourfront. FREE *Thurs Aug 11 noon - 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by The Liquidaires Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 11, 7pm: where with all Toronto Music Garden. FREE *Fri Aug 12, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk featuring LAL Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Aug 12 - 14: T.O. Twang: All Things Alt Country Harbourfront. FREE *Fri Aug 12 9:30pm, Sat Aug 13 12pm to 9pm, Sun Aug 14 12pm to 7pm. Lakeshore Mardi Gras. Colonel Samuel Smith Park (Kipling Avenue & Lakeshore Bvld W). FREE *Sat Aug 13, 11am to 10pm: Music Festival ONDES AFRICAINES. Yonge-Dundas Square. *Sat Aug 13, 2pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Casa Loma Gardens Front courtyard of Casa Loma, 1 Austin Terrace 416-338-0684 FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 13, 14, 2:00-5:00: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Christie Goodwin - Woodwind Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat&Sun Aug 13-14 noon: Toronto Chinatown Festival. Spadina and Dundas. FREE *Sun Aug 14, 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Bâby Point SW. corner Jane St. and Bâby Point Rd. , 416-338-0684 FREE *Aug 14, 4 pm: “The clear viol of her memory” -- Mediterranean Voices IIToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues Aug 16 http://www.tdretail.ca/calendar/index.ch2TD Centre Summer Concert Series *Tue Aug 16, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 16 - 18, 8pm: Symphony Under the Stars Harbourfront. FREE *Wed Aug 17 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Darryl Riley. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed August 17, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Fridge Magnets Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 17, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Rinceoil Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 18 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Andy Stochansky Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 18, 7 pm: Kiyoshi Nagata EnsembleToronto Music Garden. FREE *Thurs Aug 18, 8pm: Free Outdoor Movie: Good Will Hunting. University College back lawn. FREE *Aug 12 - 21: fFIDA Dance Festival Distillery District. FREE and $$$ *August 18 - 21, Thurs-Sat: 6 & 9pm, Sunday show: 5pm: Summerstock production of the Broadway musical, Guys and Dolls Dundas Square PWYC suggested $12.00 *Aug 19 - Sept 5: Canadian National Exhibition Exhibition Place $$$ *Aug 19 - 21: East Coast Rhythms: An Exploration of Atlantic Canada's Culture Harbourfront. FREE *Aug 20-21. Noon-6pm: 416 Graffiti Expo 10th Anniversary. Parking lot at Queen W and Portland. Free. *Sat & Sun Aug 20, 21, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Carol Gimbel - String Quartet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 20 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Beach Beaches Branch, Toronto Public Library, 2161 Queen St. E. (Kew Gardens, west of Lee Ave.), 416-338-0684 FREE *Sat Aug 20, 4 pm: Biometrics: Who's Watching You? Experts: Dr Andrew Clement, Faculty of Information Studies, University of Toronto. Dr. Monika Havelka, Department of Biology, University of Toronto at Mississauga. Omid Jahromi, Bioscrypt Inc., Mississauga. The Rivoli, 334 Queen St W. FREE *Sat Aug 20, 8pm: Perpetual motion roadshow Indie-press tour. Art Bar, Gladstone Hotel, 1214 Queen W. PWYC *Sun Aug 21 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Colourful Corktown Enoch Turner Schoolhouse, 106 Trinity St. (1 block E. of Parliament and King St. E.), 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 21, 4 pm: The Art of the SarangiToronto Music Garden. FREE *Sun Aug 21, 7:30pm: ROOM 101: GAMES YOU PLAY SITTING DOWN The Drake Hotel, 1150 Queen W. FREE *Tues Aug 23 TD Summer Concert Series *Tues Aug 23, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Rangeela (1994) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 23 - 25: Ballet by the Water Harbourfront. FREE *Wed August 24, 12 - 2pm: Farmers Market with performance by Sherie Marshall Trio Nathan Philips Square. Free *Wed Aug 24 12:15 & 1:00: Soul in the Summer - Jully Black. TD Centre - Oscar Peterson Place. FREE *Wed Aug 24, 12:30 - 1:30 pm: Summer Serenades featuring Dione Taylor Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 25 noon to 2 pm Tasty Thursdays with performance by Slim et Donné Nathan Philips Square. FREE *Thurs Aug 25, 7 pm: An evening of South Asian musicToronto Music Garden. FREE * Aug 25 - 28: BuskerFest St. Lawrence Market. FREE *Aug 26-28: Kick Up Your Heels. Harbourfront. FREE *Fri Aug 26, 6 - 8 pm: Friday Funk featuring Kobayashi Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE *Sat & Sun Aug 27, 28, 2 - 5 pm: Music in the Village of Yorkville Park - Jeremy Trupp - Brass Quintet Village of Yorkville Park FREE *Sat Aug 27 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: The Queen’s Park Stroll Main entrance doors of the Legislative Building, N. of Queen’s Park Subway Station, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 28 1:30pm, approx 2 ½ hours: Heritage Walk: Mackenzie’s Toronto South St. Lawrence Market, SW. corner of Front and Jarvis Streets, 416-338-0684 FREE *Sun Aug 28, 12 - 11 pm: Festival Bana Y' Africa 2005. Metro Square. FREE *Sun Aug 28, 4 pm: The Velveteen RabbitToronto Music Garden. FREE *Tues Aug 30, 8:30 - 11 pm: City Cinema outdoor screening of Chicago (2002) Yonge-Dundas Square. FREE * Aug 30 - Sept 1: Summer Opera Concerts Harbourfront. FREE